Año nuevo
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Un treinta y uno de diciembre hace seis años atrás, me alejé del que había llegado a considerar mi hogar...".Porque es bueno conocer las dos versiones de una historia, les dejo con los pensamientos de Ranma en una noche de año nuevo. Él y su versión.
1. Chapter 1

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**Año nuevo"**

*** * * **

Treinta y uno de diciembre. Para todo el mundo parece ser la fecha más esperada en el calendario… menos para mí.

Antaño era un día de alegría, a pesar de que es inevitable no pensar en los seres queridos que ya no pueden compartir con uno. Yo celebraba la llegada del nuevo año como todo el mundo, esperanzada en que cada nuevo año traería alegría y felicidad para mí y mi familia. Eso, hasta hace seis años atrás.

Hoy me encuentro aquí, en mi habitación, vestida con este lindo y elegante kimono que mis hermanas insisten en que me ponga para "la ocasión".

Ellas saben que no bajaré hasta pasada la media noche y que sólo será porque mandarán a alguien a buscarme y a convencerme de que no es sano que permanezca sola en una noche tan especial. Luego tendré que fingir que me siento de maravilla, abrazar con alegría a cada uno de los presentes en la celebración y darles mis mejores parabienes. Es una rutina que tengo muy aprendida y que se viene repitiendo desde que él se fue.

Ahora que han pasado los años y me remonto a mi adolescencia puedo decir cuán equivocada estaba toda la gente a mi alrededor; por ejemplo, todos pensaban que sería la primera de las tres hermanas que se casaría dado que era la única que tenía un prometido, error, mis dos hermanas ya se encuentran felizmente casadas y ambas con descendencia, en cambio yo, sigo sola y perseguida por mis fantasmas y recuerdos de un tiempo mejor y aunque en mis planes nunca tuve como prioridad el casarme, debo reconocer que a medida que pasa el tiempo he aceptado la idea de que mi destino es permanecer sola y eso me da un poco de temor, aunque hago lo imposible por no demostrarlo. Jamás dejaría que descubrieran mis sentimientos. No lo hice cuando debía hacerlo, ahora no es tiempo para retractarse.

Las 11:45 de la noche, me levanto de la cama en donde he permanecido sentada peinando mi cabello, ahora bastante crecido, y dejo el cepillo en mi escritorio, espero unos segundos y la escucho. Sonrió al pensar cómo la escena se repite año tras año, sin cambiar un ápice. Tres golpes en mi puerta y una voz conocida me pregunta si me encuentro bien.

-Sí Kasumi, estoy bien.

_-¿Vas a bajar?, los niños preguntan por ti_ –escucho que pregunta con su dulce voz.

-Sabes que bajaré, pero no todavía.

_-De acuerdo _–es su respuesta.

Se retira lentamente, sus pasos apenas se escuchan descender por la escalera. Mi hermana mayor, siempre preocupada de todo y de todos.

Doy un suspiro y me acerco al espejo, me siento frente a él y me observo tratando de descifrar qué fue lo que me pasó, ya no reconozco a la aguerrida jovencita autosuficiente. No, me he vuelto débil, vulnerable y aunque los años han pasado y me han dado madurez, eso no ha servido para apaciguar mis temores y mis dudas.

Observo la hora, faltan cinco minutos para la llegada de un nuevo año. Hace seis años atrás, a esta misma hora me enteré que él se había ido con su prometida, supuestamente la no oficial, la misma hora en que me di cuenta que sin haber querido competir nunca por él, lo había perdido de todas formas. Fue como un balde de agua fría. Aún puedo recordarlo con exactitud.

Kasumi me pidió que fuera a buscarlo a su habitación, pero él ya no estaba y desde entonces, cada año la angustia se repite, mi corazón se acongoja, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que ya no soy capaz de dejar salir, porque hasta eso parece haberse agotado en mi interior. Entonces, apago la pequeña lámpara que me ha acompañado desde mi infancia y me quedo en la oscuridad, abro la ventana sólo para escuchar los sonidos de alegría provenientes del exterior, el gélido viento invernal se cuela por la ventana abierta, pero eso no me importa, me siento en la silla del escritorio, la giro para contemplar la noche y espero el inicio de un nuevo año, un año que traerá esperanzas para todos, menos para mí, que seguramente todos quieren que sea el mejor de sus vidas y que borre todos los problemas y preocupaciones que puedan tener, y aunque pueda ser un buen año para mi también, sé que no logrará borrar la tristeza que me ha acompañado durante los últimos seis años.

Observo una vez más el reloj, un minuto para las doce, preparo mi copa, la he traído conmigo como todos los años y espero para hacer el solitario y melancólico brindis. Escucho los sonidos que provienen del exterior, la gente se emociona esperando la llegada de la media noche, pequeños gritos de alegría, llamados de última hora, cierro los ojos, ya sé lo que viene, comienzo a escuchar y en mi mente empiezo a repetir lo que ellos gritan en alta voz.

_-Diez…nueve…ocho…siete…seis...cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…Feliz año nuevo Akane Tendo._

Tomo un sorbo del espumante líquido mientras una única y traicionera lágrima escapa de mis ojos, seco furiosamente esa pequeña gota salada y abro mis ojos, completando así el estúpido ritual, pero…un momento, hay algo fuera de lo común, algo no está de acuerdo a otros años…hay una…

-Hola Akane.

La copa resbala de mis manos y se hace mil pedazos en el suelo. No puedo salir de mi asombro al escuchar esa voz, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar como una hoja en otoño, con movimientos torpes y lentos consigo encender la lámpara y observo una silueta familiar. Me observa, sus azules ojos no esquivan mi mirada, tomo una bocanada de aire y le increpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –mi voz suena más dura de lo que hubiese querido.

-Vine a verte –contesta él, de una forma tan apacible que me exaspera.

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete por favor.

Los sonidos de los fuegos de artificio se escuchan por todo el lugar, debe ser un espectáculo maravilloso, pero a mi no me puede importar menos en este momento.

-No, necesito hablarte –demanda él, pero quién se cree que es.

-Pues yo no quiero escucharte.

Me levanto de la silla con la intención de dirigirme a la puerta, él me intercepta tomando uno de mis brazos e impidiendo mi avance, sigue siendo tan rápido como lo recordaba, incluso podría jurar que es mucho más rápido ahora, me desespera el comprobarlo. Bruscamente trato de soltarme, no lo consigo, es obvio.

-¡Suéltame! –le digo mirándolo furiosa.

-No, hasta que me escuches –es su respuesta, aunque más que eso parece una orden.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestar a una vieja conocida? –eso parece desconcertarlo un poco, lo noto por la expresión que adquiere su rostro, totalmente sorprendido por mis palabras.

-Que yo sepa, no eres una simple conocida, eres mi prometida.

Comienzo a reír sarcásticamente, no puedo evitarlo, ¿su prometida?, ¿después de desaparecer por seis años?

-Eso fue hace seis años Ranma, tú le pusiste fin cuando desapareciste una noche como esta con Shampoo.

-Tú me dijiste que me fuera –me dice con rencor y tiene razón, recuerdo perfectamente aquella discusión-. Me dijiste que no te importaba que me fuera con cualquiera de ellas.

-Sí, lo hice y creo haberte hecho un bien –digo con seguridad, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas que nos habíamos dedicado ambos ese día-. Si no lo hacia, hubieras tenido que seguir compartiendo tu vida con, déjame recordar, "una chica que te tenía harto, que nunca podría competir con ninguna de ellas, que no representaba más que un estorbo para un gran artista marcial como tú y que hiciese lo que hiciese, nunca llegaría a estar a tú altura y nunca conseguiría ser la esposa que merecías".

Vi como su rostro se demudaba pasando de la sorpresa a la vergüenza y después a la tristeza, para luego mirarme con una expresión indescifrable.

-Perdóname, en esa época yo no pensaba lo que decía.

-Aunque uno no piense las cosas que dice en el momento de decirlas, no significa que en su interior no las sienta.

El ambiente festivo que se vivía abajo y en las calles de Nerima contrastaba totalmente con la tensión que se estaba generando en mi habitación en esos momentos.

-Sé que estás dolida, que piensas que yo te abandoné…

-¡Te equivocas! –le interrumpí con la voz en grito-. No puedo estar dolida por algo que yo misma provoqué y mucho menos podría pensar que me abandonaste siendo que nunca estuviste conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad, siempre estuve a tu lado.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero sólo porque mi padre y el tuyo te obligaban a "protegerme" por ser nada más que tu prometida, como si fuese una mercancía que pudieran dañar otras manos, es una lástima que esta mercancía estuviese envuelta en un envase tan poco apropiado para alguien como tú –dije abriendo mis brazos de manera que pudiera observarme. Lo hizo y su rostro volvió a cambiar, era como si me estuviera viendo por vez primera, como descubriéndome, me sentí incómoda ante sus ojos y crucé mis brazos al frente-. No mires tan detenidamente, sigo siendo la torpe, brusca y violenta marimacho poco atractiva.

-Sigues siendo condenadamente hermosa.

Sus palabras me descolocaron. ¿Cómo podía decir una mentira tan absurda? No supe cómo ni cuándo había acortado la distancia que existía entre él y yo, y había posado sus grandes y fuertes manos en mis mejillas, enmarcando mi rostro.

-Akane, volví por ti, volví para recuperarte…

-Suéltame Ranma

Mi voz sonó quebrada, mi cuerpo temblaba, pero mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar los suyos. Habían sido seis años de soñar con ellos y ahora los tenía enfrente, tan expresivos como los recordaba.

Afuera, los gritos de alegría y saludos seguían, al igual que las detonaciones de los fuegos artificiales. Yo puse ambas manos en su pecho, por un momento creí que me faltaría el valor, él sonrió, pero luego abrió inmensamente los ojos al sentir que lo empujaba fuertemente alejándolo de mi. Él trastabilló, para luego volver a grandes zancadas hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-¡Te pedí que me soltaras!

-¡Y yo te dije que no hasta que me escucharas!

-¡Vete ya!, ¡tu familia te debe estar esperando!

-No tengo a nadie que espere por mi Akane.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya te cansaste de Shampoo?

-¡Nunca estuve con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer! ¡Solamente viajé con ella a China para que me ayudara a buscar una cura para la maldición!

-Eres un mentiroso, ¡ella me escribió durante años contándome lo feliz que era contigo!

Lágrimas, esas que ya creía extintas en mi interior comenzaron a caer copiosamente en el peor momento, delatándome cruelmente ante la persona menos indicada, demostrándole cuánto me había afectado toda esa situación, cuánto me afectaba aún.

-Es mentira Akane, me separé de ella apenas pisamos suelo chino, jamás me habría ido con ella, mucho menos habría formado una familia con ella ni con ninguna otra –escuché sus palabras y esa confesión sonaba tan sincera-. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú y siempre lo serás, la única mujer que ha ocupado todo el espacio que pueda existir en mi corazón.

A esas alturas, yo lloraba desconsoladamente, recriminándome el mostrar esa debilidad delante de él, quería creerle pero ¿cómo hacerlo después de todos esos años? Sentí como se acercaba nuevamente, levanté mi rostro y él lo acarició con ambas manos, limpiando mis lágrimas con una delicadeza que no esperaba y luego, quedé inmóvil cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Fueron segundos, quizá un minuto, lo cierto es que al reaccionar me embargó una furia que no sentía hacía años, me separé bruscamente y lo abofeteé.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

Él me observó, el entrecejo fruncido y sin demostrar el menor dolor o preocupación por el golpe recibido, sus ojos del color del mar tormentoso brillando con una intensidad que no recordaba haber observado antes.

-¡Porque te amo! ¿No puedes entenderlo? Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que no puedo recordarlo y si decidí volver hoy aquí, fue porque hasta hace una semana no había conseguido liberarme de mi mayor problema. Ahora lo logré y estoy en condiciones de ofrecerte una vida normal y no descansaré hasta recuperarte, porque desde hace seis años estoy incompleto, me haces falta para vivir, te necesito para seguir adelante y haré lo que sea para que lo entiendas; yo te amo y no descansaré hasta que tú estés conmigo, porque digan lo que digan, tú y yo siempre debimos estar juntos.

-Quieres decir que…estuviste alejado todo este tiempo…buscando una cura para tu maldición.

Fue una pregunta, pero las palabras escaparon de mis labios como si estuviera tratando de convencerme de que aquello era verdad.

-Sí, y hubiese desertado hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera estado convencido de que librándome de ella podría volver aquí y tratar de ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amo.

-¿Por qué nunca escribiste? ¿Por qué nunca llamaste? ¡Por qué dejaste que sufriera todos estos años pensando las peores cosas de ti!

-Porque sabía que si lo hacia, tú te las apañarías para encontrarme y pondría tu vida en riesgo. No habría soportado todo lo que tuve que soportar sabiendo que tu corrías peligro.

-¡Y creíste que no correría ningún riesgo dejándome atrás, pensando que nunca había sido importante para ti, imaginando que te burlabas constantemente de mi con Shampoo! –negué con la cabeza y levanté las mangas de mi kimono mostrándole mis brazos-. Te equivocaste en eso también Ranma.

Él me observó atónito, las marcas en ambos brazos no dejaban lugar para dudas, no eran pocas y tampoco superficiales.

-Tú…trataste de…

-Varias veces, ninguna con éxito como podrás darte cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Yo también te amaba baka y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que a pesar de todos tus problemas, a pesar de tu famosa maldición, a pesar de todos tus enemigos, yo te amaba tanto que nada de aquello me importó nunca!, sólo me importaba estar a tu lado…pero ese sentimiento tan grande tu mismo te encargaste de destruirlo.

-Lo siento tanto Akane.

-Es hora de que te vayas.

-No pienso irme, no ahora que conozco tu verdad y sabes la mía.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Que me des una oportunidad, la oportunidad de reivindicarme, de dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida juntos, de demostrarte que este amor que siento se ha hecho cada vez más fuerte.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?

-No, no lo es.

Volvió a acercarse y me robo nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez tomó la precaución de abrazarme con fuerza. Quedé literalmente atrapada entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y entonces lo supe, me di cuenta que si quería que todos mis fantasmas se fueran, que todos mis miedos desaparecieran, debía hacer algo allí, en ese preciso momento, porque ¿a quién quería engañar?, después de todo, yo amaba a ese hombre con toda mi alma, de eso estaba completamente segura, así es que subí mis brazos y le rodeé el cuello correspondiendo a ese beso desesperadamente. Era como si ambos dependiéramos exclusivamente del otro para salvarnos de una muerte segura y de cierta forma, así era.

Él comenzó a acariciarme y se sentía tan maravillosamente bien, tan correcto, que abandoné mi ser a sus deseos y requerimientos.

Afuera, la algarabía seguía su curso, pero yo no era completamente conciente de ella, hasta que unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad. Ranma se separó de mi algo asustado. Para ese entonces, ya habíamos abandonado la estabilidad del piso y nos encontrábamos fundidos en un abrazo sobre la cama, él me miró levantando su torso y sosteniendo su peso en uno de sus brazos, yo me encontraba agitada e inquieta, sabía que habían mandado a alguien a convencerme para que bajara a celebrar. Miré a Ranma a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y aclaré mi voz para contestar.

-¿Sí?

_-Mamá, tía Kasumi pregunta si vas a bajar._

Reconocí la voz de Kana del otro lado de la puerta. Ranma parecía haber visto un fantasma, estaba tan pálido que parecía haber perdido toda su sangre en un segundo. Se quedó muy quieto para luego retirarse y darme espacio para ponerme en pie, yo lo hice y contesté.

-Voy enseguida amor, dile a tía Kasumi que no demoraré.

_-Bueno._

Sentí los pasos de la niña alejarse y me di media vuelta para ver a mi prometido, él se había sentado en el borde de la cama y miraba fijamente al suelo con las manos apoyadas en ambas piernas, levantó la mirada y en su rostro noté una tristeza tan grande que me partió el alma, sus profundos ojos azules comenzaron a brillar conteniendo silenciosas lágrimas.

-¿Mamá?

La pregunta la formuló con tanta aflicción en la voz, que me apresuré a darle una explicación.

-No es lo que crees.

Por sus siguientes palabras comprendí que no me había escuchado.

-Ese es el verdadero motivo –susurró- ¿Desde cuándo eres madre Akane? ¿Te casaste? ¿Con quién?

-¡Ranma! –le interrumpí-. Escúchame tú ahora, no es lo que piensas. No estoy casada y tampoco soy madre. Bueno, al menos no verdaderamente.

-¿Cómo?

La cara de confusión que tenía era tan graciosa que dejé escapar una risita, fue un error, ya que él pensó que lo mejor sería escapar de allí por donde mismo había entrado. Me apresuré a flanquearle el paso, abrí mis brazos frente a él y le solté un rápido y contundente discurso.

-No soy madre de esa niña, no biológicamente. Hace un par de años convencí a papá de abrir un albergue para niños sin hogar. Los cuido, los protejo, les doy educación y ellos me dicen mamá, pero no son míos. Están aquí hasta que alguien les adopta y forman una familia. Ahora tengo cuatro "hijos" a mi cargo, dos niñas y dos niños, están abajo en la celebración con toda mi familia y algunos colaboradores del proyecto.

Él me observaba sorprendido, claramente no sabía que decir, sonreí ampliamente.

-Si quieres compartir mi vida, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos y también a que…te digan papá.

-Eres maravillosa.

Esa fue toda su respuesta... esa y el beso que le siguió, claro que lo separé rápidamente y le miré fijamente.

-Tengo que bajar ahora o se preocuparán. ¿Bajarás tú también?

-¿Qué tal si te espero acá? Mañana podré dar todas las explicaciones que me soliciten, porque de seguro lo harán.

-Seguro que sí. No tardaré.

-Bien.

Me acerqué a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo, él llamo mi atención.

-¡Akane!

-¿Si?

-Feliz año nuevo.

-Feliz año para ti también –contesté, luego salí de mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y por primera vez en seis años sonreí sinceramente, convencida de que este año nuevo por fin traería esperanza y felicidad a mi vida, pero sobre todo me traería amor, mucho amor que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar y devolver, porque así como un año nuevo me había quitado el único motivo que yo tenía para ser feliz, otro me lo había devuelto y esta vez no lo dejaría escapar nunca.

Sí, ahora podía desearles a todas las personas que me esperaban abajo lo mejor del mundo, porque en mí había renacido la esperanza y mi corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente, pero ya no estaría solo, compartiría su camino con el amor de mi vida, con aquel chico que un día se adueño de él para siempre, compartiría su camino con Ranma Saotome, como siempre debió ser.

**Fin**

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Hola!

Bueno, esto es algo que permaneció guardado por mucho tiempo en mis borradores entre muchas otras historias o proyectos de historia que he escrito no llegando nunca a terminar o publicar, es uno de mis primeros escritos (no recuerdo si fue éste el primero o "Tal vez me quieres", pero da igual), así es que decidí modificarle algunas cosas (horrores de ortografía y cosas similares) y publicarlo. Sé que estamos muy lejos de celebrar el año nuevo, pero me pareció que debía darle la oportunidad de ver la luz.

¿Qué les pareció?, de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión, así es que si se animan, no me molestaría para nada recibir un review.

2.-Tal vez más adelante siga desempolvando una que otra historia cortita para compartir con ustedes, veremos que sucede en el camino.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte, nos encontramos pronto.

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Año nuevo" (parte II)**

*** * * **

Un treinta y uno de diciembre hace seis años atrás, me alejé del que había llegado a considerar mi hogar.

¿Por qué lo hice?, fundamentalmente por dos motivo. El primero fue el hecho de buscar de una vez y para siempre la cura a mi maldición; el segundo… el segundo fue porque ella me dijo que me fuera y yo, como el idiota que una vez fui, le hice caso.

Estaba enojado y deprimido, así que me fue muy fácil tomar la decisión de alejarme de su lado para siempre, o al menos eso creía.

La víspera del año nuevo, tomé mis pocas pertenencias, las empaqué y salí furtivamente por la ventana del cuarto que había ocupado en la gran casona de los Tendo.

Me sentí como un delincuente al hacer algo así y puedo recordar que apenas había salido por la ventana y arrojado mis pertenencias al suelo cuando la vi ingresar a la habitación. Confieso que en ese momento estuve a punto de arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer, ya que al verla allí de pie, totalmente confundida con mi desaparición me partió el alma, pero la decisión estaba tomada y en ese momento todavía podía escuchar en mi cabeza las hirientes palabras que ella me había dicho esa tarde.

Así es que exhalando un suspiro ahogado, me solté del alféizar y emprendí mi viaje, supuestamente, sin retorno.

Pasaron los años y cada noche de año nuevo recuerdo lo que sucedió aquel día, cómo escapé de mi destino para dedicarme a encontrar la cura para mi maldición, cómo escapé de la única persona que estoy seguro, podía hacerme feliz y cómo desde esa misma noche de año nuevo hace ya seis años atrás, yo estoy incompleto, porque mi vida ya nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Sin saberlo, yo dependía de esa chica testaruda y violenta para vivir y lamentablemente, me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Desde entonces me dediqué a vagabundear de un lado a otro, buscando la anhelada cura que me permitiría volver a su lado siendo un hombre completo.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, frente a su ventana, esperando tener el valor de enfrentarla, porque sé que ella no querrá verme. ¿Quién querría volver a encontrarse con un cobarde que la abandonó sin siquiera darle una mísera explicación de su paradero? Ciertamente, si yo fuera una chica, me mandaría al mismísimo infierno.

La luz de su habitación ha permanecido encendida desde hace rato, debe estar allí porque de lo contrario, estaría apagada.

Suspiro de forma cansina, han sido tantos años de soñar con ella noche tras noche, tantos días de añorar su presencia, tantas horas de no hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en ella, recordar su rostro, su aroma, todo y ahora… Y ahora qué haré si ella me rechaza, que haré si la única mujer que he amado me da vuelta la espalda. Después de todo, es eso lo que me merezco, pero… Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debo enfrentarme a mi destino, ése que yo mismo quise burlar y que sin embargo, de una u otra forma, se ha encargado de cumplirse a cabalidad.

Me levanto del césped en donde he permanecido oculto tras los árboles durante gran parte de la noche y trepo hasta el árbol que da justo a su ventana. Sorpresivamente, la luz de la habitación se apaga y todo queda en la más absoluta y completa oscuridad. Entonces la veo, se acerca a la ventana y la abre de par en par.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y estoy seguro que de no haber estado firmemente tomado de una de las ramas del árbol que me sirve de refugio, hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión.

Se ve hermosa con el kimono que está usando, qué digo hermosa, el adjetivo no alcanza para describir su belleza. Se aleja de la ventana y logro ver que toma asiento frente a su escritorio, ése que fue testigo de tantas discusiones y breves escenas de complicidad entre ambos.

Trago con dificultad y observo el espectáculo, consciente de que en cualquier momento ella puede abandonar ese cuarto y alejarse de mí. Sin embargo, siento que no será así, que ella permanecerá allí… esperándome.

Sí, puede que suene pedante, pero ahora que la veo allí, sé que ella espera lo mismo que yo sueño cada noche de año nuevo, el tenerla junto a mí nuevamente.

Los llamados de última hora y los gritos de las personas que se encuentran cerca me parecen lejanos, yo sólo escucho los cada vez más acelerados latidos de mi corazón y espero el momento indicado.

La gente comienza la cuenta regresiva, otro año que se va, otro año que llega y es cuando tomo la decisión, es ahora o nunca, estoy preparado. Me acerco con cautela a la ventana y me dejo caer en el alféizar.

La habitación en penumbras no logra ocultarme la silueta de mi prometida, tan delicada, tan vulnerable, tan hermosa. Permanece con sus ojos cerrados, bebe un sorbo de la copa que ha conservado en su mano y… ¿llora?...

No, ella derrama esas lágrimas que me desespera ver en su rostro, seca esa gota salada que ha osado escapar de sus ojos con furia, como si quisiera eliminarla para siempre y yo me siento cada vez más culpable.

De pronto abre los ojos y parece desconcertarse. Es bastante comprensible, nunca le dije dónde iba, nunca le comuniqué si seguía vivo, debe pensar que soy una especie de fantasma o algo así. Debo hacer algo para calmarla, así que hablo con seriedad y con una seguridad que estoy muy lejos de sentir.

-Hola Akane.

Ella deja caer la copa que sostiene en sus manos y lentamente se dispone a encender la lámpara. La tenue luz ilumina la habitación y por fin puedo contemplarla en su totalidad. Bella, como siempre… No, mucho más bella de lo que recordaba. No puedo dejar de observarla y en mi interior crece cada vez más esa necesidad de arrojarme y reclamarla en un abrazo, ese impulso irrefrenable de apoderarme de esos labios tan esquivos en otro tiempo, pero que tantas y tantas veces deseé probar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –reclama por una respuesta con un tono de voz que me asombra por su dureza y frialdad.

-Vine a verte –es lo único que se me ocurre contestar. Siempre he sido torpe con las palabras y ésta vez no podía ser la excepción. Tengo suerte de que ella no me golpeé de inmediato por es 'vine a verte'.

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete por favor.

Las detonaciones de los fuegos de artificio compiten en intensidad con los latidos de mi propio corazón. Si ella piensa que con esa orden yo me daré por vencido, está muy equivocada.

-No, necesito hablarte –le digo, aunque más parece una exigencia.

-Pues yo no quiero escucharte –me dice levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Con decisión y rapidez, me introduzco en la habitación y la tomo de uno de sus brazos deteniendo su avance, no dejaré que escape ahora. He pasado por muchas aventuras y desventuras para encontrarme con ella nuevamente y no dejaré que escape tan fácilmente. Con movimientos bruscos trata de soltarse, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ceder, así tenga que aplicar más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! –exige.

-No, hasta que me escuches –debe estar pensando que no tengo derecho a pedir nada, ni siquiera unos minutos de su tiempo, pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo para que escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestar a una vieja conocida?

Es tan hiriente cuando quiere serlo. Vieja conocida, quiere decir que ella ha olvidado el compromiso, o por lo menos eso es lo que intenta hacerme creer.

-Que yo sepa, no eres una simple conocida, eres mi prometida –le digo con total propiedad y con eso me gano una risotada burlesca.

-Eso fue hace seis años Ranma, tú le pusiste fin cuando desapareciste una noche como ésta con Shampoo.

-Tú me dijiste que me fuera –no puedo evitar la recriminación en mis palabras, al recordar la discusión que habíamos tenido esa tarde hace tantos años atrás-. Me dijiste que no te importaba que me fuera con cualquiera de ellas.

Sí, esa discusión fue lo que gatilló todo, fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión más torpe de mi vida, la decisión de alejarme de la mujer que amaba, no, que amo.

-Sí, lo hice y creo haberte hecho un bien –dice con rencor-. Si no lo hacia, hubieras tenido que seguir compartiendo tu vida con, déjame recordar, "una chica que te tenía harto, que nunca podría competir con ninguna de ellas, que no representaba más que un estorbo para un gran artista marcial como tú y que hiciese lo que hiciese, nunca llegaría a estar a tu altura y nunca conseguiría ser la esposa que merecías".

Sí, lo dije, dije todas esas cosas y no hay un solo día que no me arrepienta de haber hablado sin pensar, de haber dicho las mentiras más grandes del mundo sólo por no salir lastimado en mi orgullo. ¿De qué me sirve el orgullo si ella no está a mi lado? Fui un idiota, tal vez lo siga siendo al pensar que quizá ella podía haber olvidado esas hirientes palabras.

-Perdóname, en esa época yo no pensaba lo que decía –un error, el más estúpido de todos que pretendo enmendar con una excusa tonta. Estoy seguro de que ella no lo entenderá.

-Aunque uno no piense las cosas que dice en el momento de decirlas, no significa que en su interior no las sienta.

¡Bingo!, ella no perdonará tan fácilmente. Lo reconozco, fui un iluso al pensar que ella disculparía todo y que me aceptaría nuevamente. Quizá ni siquiera me estime como amigo y yo, en mi ceguera de eterno enamorado, pensando en que ella podría compartir este sentimiento.

-Sé que estás dolida, que piensas que yo te abandoné…

-¡Te equivocas! –me interrumpe con una efusividad que no recordaba, podía llegar a conseguir-. No puedo estar dolida por algo que yo misma provoqué y mucho menos podría pensar que me abandonaste siendo que nunca estuviste conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad, siempre estuve a tu lado –me sorprenden sus palabras, yo siempre estuve con ella, nunca la dejé sola, al menos nunca cuando me necesitó.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero sólo porque mi padre y el tuyo te obligaban a "protegerme" por ser nada más que tu prometida, como si fuese una mercancía que pudieran dañar otras manos, es una lástima que esta mercancía estuviese envuelta en un envase tan poco apropiado para alguien como tú –dijo abriendo sus brazos y no sé si se dio cuenta de lo sugerente que me resultaba esa posición adoptada con tanta simplicidad. Creo que no disimulé muy bien mis pensamientos nada sanos, porque casi de inmediato cruzó sus brazos al frente, como tratando de protegerse de mi mirada-. No mires tan detenidamente, sigo siendo la torpe, brusca y violenta marimacho poco atractiva.

-Sigues siendo condenadamente hermosa –casi sin quererlo, dije la frase que vino a mi cabeza y era tan verídica como decir que dos más dos son cuatro. Irrefutable, Akane era, es y seguirá siendo hermosa.

Casi de forma impulsiva y desesperada, reduje la distancia que nos separaba y atrapé su rostro entre mis manos. No sé de dónde saqué el valor, pero el hecho de tenerla allí frente a mí… Simplemente era demasiada tentación para mí, que había soñado cada noche con tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Akane, volví por ti, volví para recuperarte…

-Suéltame Ranma –me interrumpió con un tono de voz que denotaba su estado de nerviosismo, eso y el temblor de su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos.

Yo no era totalmente consiente de la algarabía que se desarrollaba afuera de esa pequeña habitación y cuando por fin sentí que ella posaba sus manos en mi pecho, pensé que la partida estaba ganada, ella cedía y tal vez me perdonaría. Sonreí ante lo evidente… Pero esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de asombro al sentir la fuerza de sus brazos empujarme hacia atrás, separándome de ella. Fueron sólo un par de segundos los que tardé en reaccionar, acortando la distancia nuevamente, nada me haría retroceder en mi empeño, no ahora, ni siquiera Akane Tendo.

-¡Te pedí que me soltaras! –exclamó casi fuera de sí.

-¡Y yo te dije que no hasta que me escucharas! –respondí con otro grito.

-¡Vete ya!, ¡tu familia te debe estar esperando!

-No tengo a nadie que espere por mi Akane.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya te cansaste de Shampoo?

Su pregunta fue más una afirmación, afirmación que me dejó helado. ¿De dónde había sacado tamaña estupidez? ¿Yo y Shampoo? ¡Por favor! Quise reír, pero el ver su rostro compungido me indicó que si lo hacia, nada bueno resultaría. Entonces le di lo que pensé, sería una buena explicación.

-¡Nunca estuve con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer! ¡Solamente viajé con ella a China para que me ayudara a buscar una cura para la maldición!

-Eres un mentiroso, ¡ella me escribió durante años contándome lo feliz que era contigo!

¡Qué la maldita amazona qué! No podía creerlo, eso no era cierto, jamás había estado con Shampoo, cómo hacerlo si no me podía sacar a esa mujer que lloraba amargamente frente a mí de mi cabeza, mucho menos de mi corazón.

-Es mentira Akane, me separé de ella apenas pisamos suelo chino, jamás me habría ido con ella, mucho menos habría formado una familia con ella ni con ninguna otra –esperaba que mis palabras provocaran su reacción, jamás en mi vida le había hablado a nadie con tanta sinceridad y realmente deseaba que ella así lo entendiera-. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú y siempre lo serás, la única mujer que ha ocupado todo el espacio que pueda existir en mi corazón.

Ella me miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, esas que yo detestaba observar y se veía tan triste y desconsolada, todo por culpa de la amazona. No, no era culpa de Shampoo, era única y exclusivamente por mi culpa. Me acerqué con cautela para acariciar su rostro y secar sus lágrimas, casi temiendo hacerle daño con la aspereza de mis dedos callosos por el duro entrenamientos y en ese momento, ya no pude contenerme más, le arrebaté un beso.

Fue la sensación más maravillosa y sublime que había sentido nunca en mi vida, pero como siempre me sucede, tuvo que terminar de improviso y de la peor forma.

Sentí cómo se separaba y luego, un ardor se instauró en mi mejilla. Definitivamente, ella había cambiado muy poco y me lo demostraba con una violenta bofetada que dolió, pero que no me importó el recibir, ya que había sido producto de cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños. Por fin había besado a mi prometida.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Me atrevo porque soy el único que puedo hacerlo, quise decirle, pero finalmente y por primera vez en nuestra extraña relación, decidí pensar lo que diría antes de hablar. Así que tomé una bocanada de aire y le dije lo que creía, sería mi mejor argumento.

-¡Porque te amo! ¿No puedes entenderlo? Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que no puedo recordarlo y si decidí volver hoy aquí, fue porque hasta hace una semana no había conseguido liberarme de mi mayor problema. Ahora lo logré y estoy en condiciones de ofrecerte una vida normal y no descansaré hasta recuperarte, porque desde hace seis años estoy incompleto, me haces falta para vivir, te necesito para seguir adelante y haré lo que sea para que lo entiendas; yo te amo y no descansaré hasta que tú estés conmigo, porque digan lo que digan, tú y yo siempre debimos estar juntos.

Esperé a que mis palabras hicieran efecto. Ella me observó con la duda implantada en el rostro y de forma dubitativa, contestó.

-Quieres decir que…estuviste alejado todo este tiempo…buscando una cura para tu maldición.

-Sí, y hubiese desertado hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera estado convencido de que librándome de ella podría volver aquí y tratar de ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amo.

Seguía insegura, podía notarlo por las repetidas veces que parpadeó, haciendo que sus largas pestañas parecieran interpretar una preciosa danza. Eso y la cara interrogante que tenía en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué nunca escribiste? ¿Por qué nunca llamaste? ¡Por qué dejaste que sufriera todos estos años pensando las peores cosas de ti!

Ahí estaban esas recriminaciones que yo sabía, me merecía por haber desaparecido sin decirle nada a nadie, sin decirle nada a ella, que era la única que se merecía esa información.

-Porque sabía que si lo hacia, tú te las apañarías para encontrarme y pondría tu vida en riesgo. No habría soportado todo lo que tuve que soportar sabiendo que tú corrías peligro –era la verdad absoluta. Siempre temí por ella, porque sabía lo obstinada que podía ser y si me seguía, entonces quizá nunca podría haber conseguido mi cura, ya que hubiese estado preocupado por su seguridad, pero más que nada, ella se hubiera convertido en una hermosa pero peligrosa distracción.

-¡Y creíste que no correría ningún riesgo dejándome atrás, pensando que nunca había sido importante para ti, imaginando que te burlabas constantemente de mi con Shampoo! –Me gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras me mostraba ambos brazos desnudos -. Te equivocaste en eso también Ranma.

No, eso no era cierto, no Akane, no la chica más tenaz y decidida que yo conocía, ella no podía haber atentado contra su vida… Mucho menos… ¿por… mí?

-Tú…trataste de…

-Varias veces, ninguna con éxito como podrás darte cuenta –contestó con total frialdad, como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté desconcertado.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Yo también te amaba baka y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que a pesar de todos tus problemas, a pesar de tu famosa maldición, a pesar de todos tus enemigos, yo te amaba tanto que nada de aquello me importó nunca!, sólo me importaba estar a tu lado…pero ese sentimiento tan grande tu mismo te encargaste de destruirlo.

La verdad dolía, enterarme de esa forma que ella me amaba no me lo esperaba. Sin quererlo le había hecho daño y todo por seguir una ilusión, porque la realidad era que a ella jamás le había importado la estúpida maldición. Me amaba y yo no había sido capaz de darme cuenta de aquello.

-Lo siento tanto Akane –dije para tratar de calmar los latidos de mi desbocado corazón.

-Es hora de que te vayas –contestó ella en un susurro.

-No pienso irme, no ahora que conozco tu verdad y sabes la mía.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Era mi oportunidad, ella había bajado la guardia y si sabía cómo aprovecharlo, si podía expresarme correctamente, si podía de una vez por todas decir lo que realmente pensaba, entonces ella quizá me diera una diminuta chance.

-Que me des una oportunidad, la oportunidad de reivindicarme, de dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida juntos, de demostrarte que este amor que siento se ha hecho cada vez más fuerte.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?

-No, no lo es.

La tomé entre mis brazos con fuerza para que no volviera a escapar y la besé con desesperación. Sentí sus húmedas mejillas, sentí el sollozo ahogado que escapó de lo más hondo de su corazón, pero yo no me detendría, ya no, porque había vuelto para recuperarla y ésa era la única forma que se me ocurría para obligarla a darme una oportunidad.

Y de pronto, el milagro se produjo, me rodeo el cuello y correspondió a ese exquisito beso que se fue profundizando poco a poco.

Yo la amaba y al parecer, ella después de dejar sus dudas atrás, reconocía que también lo hacía. Definitivamente, me había convertido en el hombre más feliz de la tierra en tan sólo unos segundos.

No pude contenerme más y comencé a requerir cada vez más de ella, acariciando su cuerpo con desesperación. Tantos años, tanto anhelo y añoranza, y ella que no se negaba a mis demandas.

Me tumbé con ella en la cama, quién lo diría de Ranma Saotome y su prometida, pero ya nada importaba, sólo éramos ella y yo. Pero de un momento a otro, ambos volvimos a la realidad cuando unos golpes a la puerta nos sacaron del trance en el que parecía, habíamos caído.

-¿Sí? –dijo ella luego de aclararse la garganta, observándome con inquietud.

_-Mamá, tía Kasumi pregunta si vas a bajar._

Escuché claramente la voz de una niña llamarla mamá y todos mis temores se reactivaron. En un momento sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba. No podía reaccionar, hasta que me obligué a sentarme al borde de la cama para que ella atendiera a su… hija. No, no podía estar sucediendo esto ¡No a mí!

-Voy enseguida amor –le escuché decir-, dile a tía Kasumi que no demoraré.

_-Bueno._

La niña se alejó casi sin hacer ruido y juro que pude sentir cómo mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Me sentí traicionado, despreciado, burlado, pero por sobre todo, sentí un dolor tan intenso como nunca lo había sentido. La observé detenidamente, sin poder evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sólo ella podía llegar a hacer que yo derramara esas desagradables lágrimas y ahora lo estaba consiguiendo nuevamente.

-¿Mamá? –me escuché preguntar con un hilo de voz. Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, necesitaba saber si aquello era verdad o me encontraba dentro de una de mis peores pesadillas.

-No es lo que crees –trató de defenderse.

-Ese es el verdadero motivo –dije más para mi mismo que para que ella me escuchara- ¿Desde cuándo eres madre Akane? ¿Te casaste? ¿Con quién?

Qué importaba ahora eso, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. ¿Quién me la había arrebatado? ¿Quién la había convencido de casarse? ¿Acaso Ryoga, o Kuno, o cualquier otro idiota de los que morían por ella?

-¡Ranma! –me sobresaltó su grito-. Escúchame tú ahora, no es lo que piensas. No estoy casada y tampoco soy madre. Bueno, al menos no verdaderamente.

-¿Cómo? –contesté con incredulidad.

Qué broma de mal gusto era esa. Ella rió y comprendí enseguida que se estaba burlando de mí. Sí, debía tratarse de su venganza y vaya que le estaba resultando porque me había destrozado con todo ese numerito.

Me puse de pie y me apresuré en intentar salir. No bebía haber vuelto, había sido un error y tenía que volver a escapar de ella. Pero al parecer, ella tenía pensado un final para esa historia. Se interpuso en mi camino y me obligó a permanecer allí, así que yo me preparé para lo que sería mi última humillación a merced de mi prometida.

-No soy madre de esa niña, no biológicamente. Hace un par de años convencí a papá de abrir un albergue para niños sin hogar. Los cuido, los protejo, les doy educación y ellos me dicen mamá, pero no son míos. Están aquí hasta que alguien les adopta y forman una familia. Ahora tengo cuatro "hijos" a mi cargo, dos niñas y dos niños, están abajo en la celebración con toda mi familia y algunos colaboradores del proyecto.

¿Eso… eso era todo? ¿Un proyecto de ayuda a niños sin hogar? Los dioses debían ser demasiado benévolos conmigo para haber puesto en mi camino a tan formidable mujer.

-Si quieres compartir mi vida, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos –me dijo sonriendo- y también a que…te digan papá.

-Eres maravillosa –fue lo único que pude decirle, luego la besé con un ansia aún mayor, pero ella me separó rápidamente.

-Tengo que bajar ahora o se preocuparán –me dijo con una mirada rebosante de alegría-. ¿Bajarás tú también?

-¿Qué tal si te espero acá? –le contesté sonriendo-. Mañana podré dar todas las explicaciones que me soliciten, porque de seguro lo harán.

-Seguro que sí. No tardaré.

-Bien.

Ella ya se retiraba cuando recordé que no le había dicho las tres palabras que usualmente se decían en estos casos, así que llamé su atención.

-¡Akane!

-¿Si?

-Feliz año nuevo.

-Feliz año para ti también.

La puerta se cerró y yo me quedé mirando ese cuarto que tantos recuerdos me traía a la memoria, mientras me sentaba sobre la cama de mi prometida, esperando que ella regresara y se quedara a mi lado para siempre.

Yo había vuelto para recuperarla y ya nunca más me volvería a alejar o dejaría que ella se apartara de mi lado. Porque así como durante una noche de año nuevo había tomado la tonta decisión de dejarla atrás, otra noche de año nuevo había tomado la decisión de recuperarla y nunca más cometería la tontería de apartarme de su lado, porque si había algo que yo necesitaba para vivir, era la compañía de Akane Tendo, mi torpe marimacho. Lo había aprendido dolorosamente y ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentirme incompleto.

No, desde el inicio del nuevo año yo compartiría mi vida, mis sueños y mi amor con mi verdadera y única razón para vivir, compartiría mi vida con Akane Tendo, como siempre debió ser.

**Fin parte dos**

**

* * *

  
**

Notas finales:

1.-¡Hola!

Bueno, sentí la necesidad de escribir la versión de Ranma en esta historia de año nuevo, ya que si bien es cierto dicen que segundas partes nunca son buenas, también es cierto que es prudente conocer las dos versiones de una historia para sacar conclusiones ¿no?

Puede gustarles o puede que no, pero ya está y quería compartirlo con ustedes.

2.-También sirve para desearles a todos quienes me honren con su visita un ¡muy feliz año 2010! Diviértanse, disfruten y que el año que viene traiga muchas buenas noticias y alegrías para todas/os.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte, nos encontramos pronto.

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
